No matter what
by prettytweetie15
Summary: Bella Mason's life is going very well until her eight month old baby and her pregnant sister Alice Cullen are kidnapped by a famous drug lord. Bella will stop at nothing to save them.Will she be able to?


Hey guys please review and let me know what you think

Bella's pov:

"Mary Alice Cullen, I still cannot believe that you are seven and a half months pregnant yet you still look like you could be modeling swimwear", I exclaimed as I tied my sister's bikini top for her, and stared at her pregnant belly which was hardly a belly at all.

She was seven and a half months pregnant, yet she could still wear most of the clothes she wore before she was pregnant, and she still looks pretty damn hot in her pink polka dot bikini. I don't even look that good in a bikini now, and when I was seven and a half months pregnant I looked like a damn whale! Alice barely has a little bump on her stomach. It's so not fair!

Alice smiled smugly and let out a sassy little giggle. "Well dear sister, I guess some of us are just fortunate enough not to be the same size as a cow while pregnant", she replied

I scoffed and smacked the back of her head playfully. "Laugh all you want now, dear Alice, but it will be me laughing the night that you are in labor, sweet sister", I teased.

Alice and I were always messing around with each other, and she knew I was only kidding. The night she in her arms. Nothing could keep me away from her that night. We've always been there for each other, and we always will be. Aside from our big brother Emmett and our father Charlie, we're pretty much all each other have. Our mother was killed in a car accident when Alice was six and I was eight. Ever since then Charlie has been more distant, and Emmett has been more protective. I seriously don't know how Alice, and I were even ever able to get boyfriends in the first place, much less get married.

Alice gasped and stuck her perfectly pink tongue out at me, just as her husband, Jasper appeared and wrapped his arms around her small waist.

The way he held her in his arms showed how much he loved her. His love for Alice was evident in everything he did for her. Ever since they first got together in high school she had him wrapped around her bony little fingers. She was his whole world, and I knew he would never do anything to intentionally hurt her.

Jasper is so calm and keeps to himself a little more when he's around people he doesn't know so well, while crazy little Alice is just the opposite. She's well…she's crazy. She's loud and perky, and can she can start a conversation with just about anyone. She's that one person that you just can't help but love. She and Jasper seemed like the most unlikely pair, but it turns out that they are absolutely perfect for each other and I'm pretty sure she could never find anyone crazier about her than Jasper.

A smirk appeared on his face, and he let out a low chuckle, before placing a gentle kiss on Alice's rosy cheek. "Isabella Mason, will you stop bullying my wife?" he joked.

I scoffed, scrunched my nose together, and shook my head. "Nah I'm good Jasper"

Jasper was easy going, and fun to be around. We were always picking on each other and getting into each other's business. He was like a brother to me. I loved him and so did Emelia. Jasper was also my husband, Edward's best friend. Those two have been inseparable since middle school.

Alice let out a giggle, escaped from Jasper's grasp, and skipped over to the corner of her room where her flip flops were strewn across the floor.

"Will the both of you please hurry up and get dressed so we can go out to the pool already. Babe, go put on your trunks and Belles, I'll keep an eye on Emmie while you slip into your grannie suit", she teased.

Jasper tried to hold in his laughter while he placed a kiss on my darling daughter's head, and quickly left the room.

"Haha, very funny Alice", I replied as I stuck my tongue out at her.

Emelia giggled sweetly and clapped her hands together as she cooed.

Alice smirked and scooped my baby up into her arms. "Well Emmie thinks it's, don't you baby girl?", she asked as she twirled her around.

Emelia giggled some more and smiled sweetly.

I let out a little carefree laugh and placed a gentle kiss on my daughter's head.

"Yes, yes, Belles, Emmie loves you too, now will you please hurry up and go change so we can jump in the pool already", alice whined.

I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head. "Mary Alice, you must learn to be more patient. I pray for poor Jasper's sake that your daughter turns out to be nothing like you"

Alice laughed sarcastically and turned to exit her bedroom. "Well sweet sister I'm sure he's praying for the same thing, and you should really know damn well by now that I am not patient. Now hurry up and get dressed. Emmie and I can wait no longer. We will be waiting for you and jasper outside in the pool, she said and then left the room quickly so I would have no time to object. That's little Mary Alice for you, stubborn and incredibly impatient. Lord, please let that little girl be the total opposite of Alice, for the sake of everyone else!

As soon as I was left alone in Alice's overly decorated bedroom, I began rummaging in Emelia's diaper bag for the swim suit I shoved in there earlier today. I pulled my tankini out of the bag and began undressing. Yes, tankini, there was no damn way in hell that I was going to be wearing a bikini. I do not think so!

I was tying one last knot on top to ensure that Emmie didn't accidently yank it off like she did a couple weeks ago, when all of a sudden I heard the ringer on my phone alerted me that I had a text message.

I groaned and seriously thought about just ignoring it and walking out to the pool, pretending like I never heard the damn thing go off in the first thing. I figured the message was from my father or from one of the other idiot men I worked with. They had been bugging me nonstop lately and the last thing I wanted to do was put my clothes back on and run down to the station to help those idiots out. I needed a break. I needed to spend some time with my baby, and my husband and my crazy ass sister. There was no way I was running down to the station today. Hell no. Today was my day, and only mine.

When my father was killed, our whole world was shattered. We were left without a mother, and even though Charlie was still there, it seemed like we were left without a father too. He grew distant, and began spending more and more time down at the station. It began to feel like he forgot about us, some nights I think he really did. If it wasn't for our nice neighbor Mrs. Newton, Emmett, Alice, and I probably would of starved to death, and rejoined our sweet mother a whole lot sooner. That might have been better. It's not like we had anything here left for us.

As the years went by Charlie grew more distant, while Emmett, Alice, and I grew closer. We were all each other had left. Alice and I became Emmett's world. He was always there for us and hardly ever left our side.

Things became easier as time went by and we grew older. I entered high school and that's when I met Edward. For me Edward made everything better. I finally felt like there was a reason to live again, other than just to look after Alice. He's the one that convinced me that I should confront my father about completely shutting us out of his life and neglecting us all these years, leaving us to fend for ourselves. And, so I did.

Shortly after I confronted Charlie, things began to go back to the way they were before my mother died. He talked to us, and told joked, and was his old annoying, sarcastic self. He made us laugh, and we all had family dinners together. We were finally starting to act like a real family again, and things seemed like they were perfect, except for one thing that still haunted me, and had since I was a little girl.

That night my mother died, she was on her way home from grocery shopping. Usually, she took us with her, but that night Alice was sick, so momma had Mrs. Newton look after us while she ran to the store to pick up a few things. Dad was at work still, he had the late shift that night.

She had just left the grocery store, which was only three miles from our house, and she was about to turn down our street when some drunk idiot came and ran into her from the side with his Ford pickup. His truck was no match for momma's little car, and she was killed on impact. The drunk driver was able to drive away before anyone arrived at the scene, and he was never found.

The fact that my momma's killer was still free haunted me for forever, and I decided that one day I would do something about it, so when I was twenty two I became Forks' first female detective. I might not have been able to catch the drunk driver that killed my mom, but I would do everything in my power to ensure that I put away as many murders as I can.

I glanced at my phone which was thrown on Alice's king sized bed, and considered just walking away from it and going out back to join my sister, but I decided I better read the message. It might have been important.

Reluctantly I picked up the phone and clicked on 'view message'. I expected to see something like, 'Hey Belles are you doing alright?', from Emmett or Charlie ,or 'Bella can you please come in', from one of the idiots I work with, but what I saw instead stole my breath and forced every muscled in my body to freeze. If I could've seen my reflection I'm pretty sure I was a ghostly white color. I felt like all the blood in my body had been drained. The message I couldn't take my eyes off us was from an unknown number and read oh dear Isabella I would have settled for little Alice, a sister for a sister, but you have made it just so easy, and now I have Emmie too'. The screen on my phone said that the message was from an unknown number, but I knew exactly who the message was from. Jacob Black

I immediately threw the phone down on the bed and broke into a sprint, headed for the backyard, yelling jasper's name franticly as I fiddled with the sliding door in their living room that let outside.

I arrived outside with Jasper close behind me, but the backyard was empty. Emmie's ducky float floated empty in the pool and Alice's broken sunglasses were thrown on the ground. I picked them up and ran into Jasper's arms as began to cry.

Jacob Black took my sister and my baby, but one thing is for sure, I will get them back, because I promised Alice that I would always look after her and always be there for her, no matter what, so that's what I intended to do. No matter what.


End file.
